Alistair Cipriano
"You truly are evil..." :— Alistair to Donovan. Count Alistair Cipriano 'was the head of Cipriano family. He was the husband of Avalina Blackthorn and the father of Donovan, Marcello, Gavriel, and Theodore Cipriano. Biography History ''"Will you really kill me, son?" :— Alistair moments before his death. Alistair was the only son of the fourth head of the Cipriano family. When he came of age, he inherited the title from his father and married his betrothed, Avalina Blackthorn. After being married for many centuries, Alistair and Avalina had four sons: Donovan, Marcello, Gavriel, and Theodore. The oldest - Donovan - was a very twisted boy and he loved to cause mayhem. Donovan would often torment his younger brothers and make their lives miserable. Alistair knew that if Donovan was to inherit his title, he would wreak havoc on the vampire world and most likely reveal their long-kept secret to the humans. Instead, he was considering on changing either his heir to Marcello, Gavriel, or Theodore. When Donovan find out, he grew angry with Alistair. One night, a week before his coming-of-age, Donovan confronted his father. Alistair informed his oldest son that he was not fit for being the head of the Cipriano family and would surely destroy their family. Overcome with rage, Donovan killed Alistair with a stake and planned to blame his death on the Van Helsings, a well-known vampire slayer family. However, Donovan's mother - Avalina - had witnessed the murder. Donovan threatened to kill his youngest brother, Theodore, who was just a toddler. Avalina agreed to keep the death of Alistair a secret because she didn't want her son to be hurt. Physical appearance Alistair had the appearance of a man in his early thirties. He stood at the height of 6'3" and he had slightly-mess, raven-black hair which came to his collar with black eyes to match. Whenever he was angry, his eyes would glow crimson red. He had pale skin with sharp teeth. Personality Alistair was a proud man. He was considered to be a powerful vampire and he did not like breathers, but he also did not kill them excessively. Alistair had a cold demeanor, but he was also very caring when it came to his family. Powers *Super Strength: Alistair possess incredible strength. He has perfect control of his strength. He can punch through walls, or non-fatally punch humans. *Super Speed: Alistair can travel from one place to another so fast he becomes all but invisible. *Super Sense: Alistair is attentive and attuned to his surroundings. He can sense people behind him without looking. He does this through smell, taste, sight, and hearing. *Hypnotism: Alistair can make someone fall into a deep trance, and make them do whatever he says. He can also alter and erase the memories of people. *Telepathy: Alistair is able to send and receive telepathic messages, as well as block them. He can also locate other vampires or breathers. *Telekinesis: Alistair is capable of using both micro and macro telekinesis. *Pyrokinesis: Alistair is able to control and create fire with his mind. *Fireballs: Alistair can shoot fireballs from his hands. *Shapeshifting: Alistair can turn into a bat and smoke. *Flight: Alistair can fly in his bat-form, as well as his human-form. *Shockwave Generation: Alistair can release a cascading pulse which ripples the surfaces he sends it to. It makes the ground move, taking his targets off balance and sometimes drop to the floor *'''Emotion Manipulation: Alistair is able to control the emotions of others. *'Air Manipulation': Alistair is able to control the air. Relationships Avalina Blackthorn "Avalina... you are my life... and I love you more than anything." :— Alistair to Avalina. ' Avalina Blackthorn '''is Alistair's wife. She and Alistair are distance cousins, and they have been betrother since birth. Alistair and Avalina grew up together in the one of the many Cipriano castles in Transylvania. Their parents were close friends, but Avalina and Alistair disliked each other greatly. They were always constantly fighting with one another and couldn't agree on any. However, Avalina and Alistair ended up finding out that they actually have a lot in common, and soon, the two of them began to bond and grow close. Eventually, Alistair and Avalina became best friends. They were always together, and if they were apart, it wasn't far. They trusted one another - something which was rare for vampires - and were willing to fight for each other. Alistair and Avalina quickly realized their love for one another as they grew older. They vowed to stay together forever. When Alistair became the head of the Cipriano family, he and Avalina married straight away. They had four children together: Donovan, Marcello, Gavriel, and Theodore. Avalina was distraught when Alistair was killed. She refused to re-marry anyone because she still loved Alistair greatly, and so she thought re-marrying would be a great dishonour to Alistair. She never got over his death and she eventually joined Alistair in the grave. Donovan Cipriano ''"I don't think you are fit to be my heir anymore, Donovan." :— Alistair talking to Donovan. Donovan Cipriano : : :